No Means Yes
by Misterfleas
Summary: Macavity torments Demeter her entire life, what happens when she can't take it anymore? Oneshot!


**No Means Yes**

**Note: For all intent and purposes, just ignore the fact that other cats exist, and that Mac has magics. **

**Also when they say "No means yes," what they mean is, "When you say no, you really mean yes"**

**Kittens (preschoolers) **

Demeter was playing tag in the clearing with Bombalurina, Munkustrap, Macavity, and the Rum Tum Tugger; Bombi was it.

Demy was standing on the edge of the clearing watching Bombi chase Mac in circles, but she couldn't catch him. She gave up and went after Tugger instead, because he ran the slowest; he was the youngest and a sore loser.

"No fair, I don't wanna be it!" he whined as Bombi tackled him to the ground.

"No whining, Tugger!" Mac scolded, cuffing his younger brother playfully.

Tugger went after Mac, but he had an even harder time catching him then Bombi. Tugger chased Demy and Bombi and Munk too, but he couldn't catch any of them. Munk decided to let Tugger catch him, before the young black and gold-spotted tom kit had a temper tantrum. Naturally, Munk went after Macavity.

He was determined to catch Mac. Demy, Bombi and Tugger got bored and sat together watching Munk run after Mac. Finally, after what seemed like forever Munk flopped on the ground breathing heavily.

"I give up." He mewed.

"Hah!" Mac huffed; knowing full well he could outlast any of the others. He stood only a tail length away. Munk bunched his legs and with a flying leap, landed on top his older brother.

"Got you!" he meowed, triumphantly.

Demy, Bombi, and Tugger cheered from the sidelines.

"Ge'off!" Mac growled good-naturedly, "That was a dirty trick!"

"No whining, 'Cavity!" Munku teased.

Macavity aimed a playful swipe at Munk's head, but 'missed.'

"Kay, my turn." He meowed; he scanned the clearing and looked at Demeter.

Demy's eyes opened wide, "No!" she giggled, racing away.

As Mac closed in on her he meowed, "No means yes!"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Older Kittens (pre-teen)**

Demy cautiously padded around the edge of the lake. Why did Mac want to meet her _here _of all places. Her paws were getting damp as the waves splashed up over the sand.

"Yuck!" Demy exclaimed, scrambling backwards.

"Demy! Over here!" Mac called.

Demy looked up; Mac was in a tree, on a branch that hung low over the water.

"Mac, what are you doing!?" Demy exclaimed.

"Come over here!" Mac called.

"No way, that looks dangerous!" Demy retorted.

Mac narrowed his eyes and climbed back up the branch. He leaped easily to shore and padded up so that they were nose to nose.

"So, what? You're afraid of a little water?" he teased, pushing her towards the bank.

"Am not!" Demy exclaimed; she just didn't like getting wet.

"Then, why don't we go for a little swim." Mac meowed.

"No!" Demy protested and he grabbed her by the scruff and dragged her, easily, towards the water.

"No means yes." He told her, and shoved her in the lake.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Younger Cats (teenagers) **

**Note: they are in, what's lovingly being referred to as, "Jellicle form" in this scene; ok, they are going to be in 'Jellicle form' for the whole rest of the story, 'cause it just wouldn't make much sense in cat form.**

Macavity and Demeter were flopped on the ground, belly up. They looked at each other with nothing but the light of the Jellicle moon to see each other by.

"Look at the stars; they're beautiful." Demy whispered.

"You know, every star is a Jellicle up in the Heaviside Layer. They're all up there, just…waiting." Mac meowed peacefully.

"That must be horrible, waiting in limbo like that." Demy mewed sympathetically.

"Nah, I heard it was very peaceful." Mac mewed.

"And _you_ know everything." Demy rolled her eyes.

They sat up and stared at each other, laughing silently. Mac pressed closer to Demy; he took his hand and lightly brushed his finger across her lips. Before Demy, knew what was going on he gave her a light kiss, soft and sweet. She could taste his lips; Demy blushed.

"No, Mac. I'm not ready." She whispered, not meaning it.

"No means yes." Mac whispered, voice quivering, before passionately kissing her.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Cats (young adults)**

**Warning: Uh, rape.**

Demy lay in her bed, half-asleep, dreaming; she heard a small clatter outside. Demy ignored the intrusion and carried on with her sweet dream. Unfortunately the tapping became eager and repetitive. Demy sighed and went to see what the noise was.

Macavity was standing outside her den.

" 'Cavity? Wha'chu want?" she mewed sleepily.

"You." Mac mewed, pushing her back into the den and into her nest.

His legs pressed against her and he kissed her hard on the mouth.

"No, Mac, not tonight."

"No means yes," he whispered.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Cats, again? (Adults) *Edited***

Demeter crept down the dark allyway; she took care not to disturb the scattered bits of rubbish.

When she got to the dead end of the street, she found what she was looking for in an old moldy cardboard box.

The light of the Jellicle moon reflected sinisterly off the sharp dagger Demy held.

Somene stirred briefly in the box; Demy held te knife against Macavity's throat.

He woke with a start and stared ito Demy's eyes; she grinned as Mac's eyes widened with fear.

"You've suffered me too long." Demy meowed.

"No." Macavity choked.

"No means yes."


End file.
